As One
by liliumluv
Summary: The Golden Trio is getting closer to the end, but with Hogwarts burned to the ground, and Voldemort in hiding, what can they do? Fighting is on the list, but they just have to get to that point. My first fic with a bad description. Please give it a go! Er, read?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, so just wanna throw out there that this is my first time ever writing a fan fiction, so, please be gentle and constructive, and if you have any plot ideas, why not toss them over, since I kinda started this on a whim. Onto my first story!

And Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

* * *

He was running in the pitch black darkness of the forest. He had to get to them. To warn them. He just needed to go a little farther, faster. He's getting closer! And he broke out of the Forbidden Forest, only to set his eyes on the burning remains of Hogwarts. His home. His _first _home. His _only_ home. Gone. Nothing more but ash on the horizon. He collapsed to his knees, pain constricting his heart. He openly sobbed at the sight of his home having been destroyed. He felt that he needed, no _deserved_, a moment to stop and mourn.

But he couldn't. He needed to see if they were alright. It was the middle of the school year, there had to have been students inside, nearby, or, preferably, as far away as possible. He got back up, a new resolve to find the others, the students, the professors, and hopefully, Hermione and Ron.

If they were gone, if anything happened to them. No. He won't think like that. They're alive. They _have_ to be alive. They _had_ to of gotten everyone out. They must have gotten to Hogsmeade, probably from one of the hidden tunnels. There is _no other_ explanation. They _need_ to be there.

He started running in the direction of Hogsmeade, with more energy than ever. He had to know they were alive. They couldn't be dead. Not now, and definitely not until they've lived long and happy lives.

He stopped and hid behind a boulder, his frame still lean enough to do so, while swearing under his breath. A Death Eater. Just one. A straggler from the battle, he supposed, sent to do recon of the rest of the area, for survivors. Luck was on Harry's side, the guy seemed to be a newbie, just randomly tossed onto the field and lucky enough to survive. He put a silencing charm on himself, deciding that stealth would be best, still weak from the last attack on him and his friends. He slowly stalked up behind the Death Eater and sent an overpowered stupefy the man's way, knocking him out cold. He thought it best to hide the body, and levitated the man behind the boulder. He still couldn't find it in himself to kill. There was only one who would receive such a fate from him. Once done with the man, he started running again.

The path was beaten, even more so than usual, it was recent. With a few more yards to go, he started to see Hogsmeade. And when he got there, he was met with the most amazing and menacing sight of his life. Hermione and Ron at the end, wands out ready for the enemy.

"HARRY!"Both Ron and Hermione shouted at noticing him. They ran at him, forcing each other into one another's arms, the relief obvious to anyone who looked.

"The school…" Harry trailed off, "It's gone Harry, we tried, but we couldn't-"Hermione was cut off by Harry raising his hand.

"As long as the students and professors are fine. Hogwarts may have been home, but we can always rebuild it, or a different school need be, but until then…"

"Right. We managed to get everyone out in time. We had no other choice than to move on. We can mourn for our home later." It was strange to hear Ron being so serious, but he had a point. As long as the others were safe, they could get back to the war. Hogwarts may have been lost, but the war still rages on.

"Nagini?" Harry asked.

"As destroyed as Hogwarts. Voldemort's soul is far too fractured to make anymore Horcruxes. He's vulnerable now, we just have to get to him." Was Hermione's bad news yet good news answer.

"We need a plan. Ron?" Ron started to go into thought at Harry's unstated question. A plan. They needed to find Voldemort's lair, and he told them so. Once they find that out, then they can start working on a plan. It was going to be a daunting task, until Harry mentioned the possibly still stupefied Death Eater.

"Where?" Was Hermione's quick response, and Harry led them back out of Hogsmeade, with the hope of getting information and a plan.

* * *

So what do you think about the first chapter? Suggestions? Questions? Good? Bad? I need a confidence boost?


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter came by fast. Still new at this and not sure to where I'm going with this quite yet, but, I'm getting there. I should probably make an outline.

H.P. belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Surprisingly enough, a simple enervate spell woke the Death Eater up. What was even more surprising was the _position_ that he woke up in. He was lying down, with his arms tied directly above him, and his feet directly below him.

Muggles call it the Rack. A torture device that stretches the victim in both directions. Hermione thought it would be best to use muggle torture methods, as most wizards and witches never bothered to work up their pain tolerance, or how to fight without a wand. His wand though…

Hermione refocused herself. Those thoughts will be for later. The third worst case scenario. In theory, of course.

The man finally managed to work himself out of his stupor. He was in a torture device. Okay, that would be expected. But a _muggle_ torture device? That was just going too far.

"How dare yo-"Harry sent a silencio at the man, not wanting to hear his crap purebloodist speech. While on a_ torture device_. Shouldn't he be more worried about his health? Well, just goes to show how stupid he is.

Ron went to the crank at the foot end, and gave it a rough pull, and the man then went into a wonderfully silenced scream. It hurt the three of them, to know they could do this, but it was war. It _had_ to be done. Harry lifted the silencing spell from the man on the Rack.

"Now, you give us information, and you don't get your bones dislocated."Was Harry's short explanation.

"Where is the location of Voldemort's lair?"Hermione quickly tossed out.

"I'm not tel-"He was interrupted by a rough pull on his legs, and screamed. The Golden Trio hid a collective cringe, but it had to be done.

"Voldemort's Lair?"Hermione asked again.

This time the man stayed silent and sent an icy cold glare at Hermione. If looks could kill. Ron pulled the crank again, and the man once again screamed.

"It's rude to stare at a lady."Was Ron's reason for doing it.

"That mud-"Another scream. It would seem he was close to having his femur dislocated, and Hermione told him so. If only that man would tell them what they want.

Harry decided to walk out of the basement they were in, he wasn't going to be very useful to them anyway. Honeydukes was in ruins on the first floor. All of the shops were. It was a shame. Hogsmeade used to be so fun and lively. Now it looked like a ghost town.

Harry went behind the counter and crouched down. Underneath the counter was the man's wand. Harry contemplated taking it down there now, but he knew better. They had to wait, it was too soon to dangle it in the man's face. Another scream. Harry sighed out into the cool air. Why couldn't anything be easy? Stupid question, but he couldn't help but ask himself that question every now and then.

Harry got back up, he wanted to talk to the new headmistress. Well, actually, she wasn't a headmistress anymore. Hogwarts. It's still so hard for him to believe that it's gone. So long as everyone is safe though. Harry walked out the front door. All the shops looked to be ruined, but there were plenty of unknown basements to hide children in.

Harry headed over towards the Three Broomsticks. It was still a hard pill to swallow, he'll never get over the loss of Hogwarts. Nobody will, it was a home for many, a place full of great memories, for older students and those who graduated, the past few years have been a little, _disappointing_, to put it lightly. He felt even worse for the professors though, they had been at Hogwarts for nearly all of their lives, only to see it burn to the ground.

As soon as he walked into the Three Broomsticks he was bowled over by an eccentric Ravenclaw.

"Harry, despite the circumstances, it's good to see you again! Although it seems you have a few more Nargles with you than usual."Harry could always count on her to never change. He hugged her back.

"Good to see you too Luna. How is everyone?"

"As good as they can be despite the circumstances. With the early warning, we only lost the school, and the previous _headmaster_ to go with it."Came McGonagall's answer.

"Headmistress-"Harry was cut off by McGonagall.

"Unfortunately, I am not the Headmistress, Hogwarts is gone, until a new school is brought up, I am just a very strict caretaker now."She replied with a grim smile. There it was again. The reminder that Hogwarts is gone. How is it that it hurts even more than the last time it was mentioned?

"It seems Ron and Hermione seem to be getting closer to their goal. You should go back to them Harry."Came Luna's dreamy voice out of nowhere. He didn't get to talk to anyone, not really, but he had to do what he must, and since they were almost done...

He thanked Luna and told the Headmistress goodbye, and went back to Honeydukes, grabbing the man's wand before going into the basement. He briefly wondered how much damage the man took before giving in.

* * *

So, this chapter? What d'ya think?


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter today. Hope you guys like it. :3

H.P. belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

As Harry walked back down the stairs to the basement, the Death Eaters wand sitting heavily in his back pocket, he took a deep breath and looked upon the image before him. Surprisingly, it didn't _look_ bad. Just a little… Painful. You could clearly tell his left shoulder was out of the socket, but that actually isn't too bad compared to what he was expecting. No blood. Some tears and sweat, but no blood.

Hermione noticed Harry coming down and started getting ready to give a large speech about what they found, but Ron beat her to it.

"There's a spell on him that keeps him from talking."There, a lot less words than what 'Mione would've given. A job well done if he'd say so himself. Hermione looked a little disappointed at not getting her long intellectual speech.

"So, we've got nothing to go on. Great."Harry looked down, not wanting his friends to see the disappointment that would start becoming clear on his face. He couldn't let his friends see him crumble because of this. They would find another way, it would just be more… Complicated. And time consuming.

"Well, we just need to get a new plan. It's not easy, but, we can do this, Harry. We'll get there."Hermione said, looking a little disappointed herself. Hermione started contemplating certain aspects of the Dark Lord. And then it hit her, like a bulldozer out of control. The _mark_! The mark is used to summon the Death Eaters to their master! What if…

"What if we could use the Dark Mark in reverse!"Exclaimed Hermione, new found excitement at the possibility of a new plan. Sure, it would take time to research, but if it's possible, the positives would take down the negatives any day. Ron and Harry looked at their friend as if she was Merlin personified. Using the mark in reverse! Both genius and "simple". Why hadn't they thought of that before? How much time and lives lost, when they could have caught a Death Eater long before this. The research in order to do it would be difficult, but what if it worked?

"I'll go find professors Babbling and Flitwick."Ancient Runes and Charms. They would be the quickest way to helping her work out a theory and test.

"Wait! Are you sure we can't just ask him in a loophole like way that it would work in reverse."Was Ron's quick response. Both Harry and Hermione… Didn't think of that.

"Alright. But how do we get an answer through a loophole that may or may not exist?"Harry asked. Hermione thought about it and just flat out asked the Death Eater if he could answer questions about the Dark Mark. They surprisingly got an affirmative. Well, that was easy.

"But I don't know if you can find the location compared to just summoning an ally."Came their prisoner's tired and reluctant response. So there was the disappointing news.

"Well, we won't know until we try. I'll go find the professors now. Maybe they can help find a way to make it reveal locations instead of causing the Death Eater to come to the location. Maybe even reverse the effect by taking them to the one they were thinking of, although that would be a little more on the dangerous/stupid/random side that, if not well thought out and careful enough, could end in their gruesome death.

Hermione walked up the stairs to find the professors, leaving Harry and Ron to their own devices.

"So…"Was Harry's awkward response to the silence.

"So…"Was Ron's awkward response to Harry. They spared a glance at the Death Eater. Ron, deciding to take pity on the man, despite his words to 'Mione earlier, loosened the crank a little, making the man grunt both in relief and pain, having his arms in such a position for so long, and having a dislocated shoulder would have its perks and flaws. Ron went to the other end and loosened the crank for his legs too. Another grunt came from the man, more in relief than pain.

"Just… Behave alright?"Ron said, a bit of a pleading look on his face. He wasn't fond of torture, he wouldn't be able to handle it well if the man died on him in such a way. He just got a nod in response, which, for now, was good enough for Ron and Harry.

* * *

So, what do you guys think about this chapter? Shorter than the others, but I would like a comment or something. I'm going to see this story to the end despite no comments. It really bugs me that someone starts something and doesn't finish. Although something could happen in their life and they have to drop everything. But otherwise, they should let their story be adopted and if it is, tell people who adopted it. Just my opinion, which I just randomly decided to put down here for absolutely no reason. My bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Another chapter today. And a response to a Guest reviewer. **1)** Thanks for telling me what you think. **2)** In my opinion (just sayin') the torture I chose wasn't _that_ bad, just painful, in medieval times they would keep going until the limbs came off, or they would light a fire underneath the Rack, or they would do both. Fun, huh? (Not being serious, definitely NOT fun.) **3)** I get what you're saying about them having nightmares about it after the war, and anyone would, unless they were/are highly sadistic. In my story, they aren't, so yes, they will be haunted. I don't know if I'll write an epilogue though. It wasn't something I considered, although now I think I might. Thanks for reviewing!

H.P. belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Hermione was more than happy to get out of the basement. She could hardly believe they did that. She felt like punching Harry for ditching her and Ron, he's lucky he wasn't needed. But she also understands that Harry wouldn't want to be there even more so than her and Ron. His family wasn't exactly… _loving_. But never mind that. She started walking out of the building, and went to Zonko's Joke Shop and suddenly went into deep into thought.

She needed to find professors Babbling and Flitwick. Hopefully, this mark will be simpler than they currently think. The fact that Voldemort hadn't kept the dark mark in the spell to keep the man from talking was beyond her, and a great stroke of luck. That made things easy. Now let's just hope it stays easy, although that's unlikely.

"Miss. Granger?" Hermione looked up to see professor Flitwick looking at her curiously, and also found herself in front of the joke shop.

"Hello, professor Flitwick. I'll be quick. We got a plan concerning the dark mark, and are thinking about manipulating it in order to take us to the location of a death eater, and hopefully, where Voldemort is. I believe the mark consists of charms and runes. Would you help? I still need to find professor Babbling though."Professor Flitwick looked at her in curiosity. She wasn't one to go into danger blindly and without a plan, and this sounded rather dangerous.

"I'll find professor Babbling for you, and tell her what you need. The man, doesn't look too bad, does he?"Professor Flitwick wasn't one to send a hemophobe into a small confined area.

"No. No blood, and a quick healing spell would fix the little amount of damage there is."Hermione replied, stomach suddenly starting to churn at the thought of what Ron and she had done. But it was necessary. In order to get their answer in the first place, they had to get him to break. It's not like she didn't feel bad. She knew that in order to survive, she might have to kill, but torture? Not so much.

Professor Flitwick went back inside the building for a few minutes, leaving Hermione to her gruesome and depressing thoughts. She felt horrible that Ron was the one to inflict all the pain. He must be having an even harder time coping with what they had done. She didn't want that for Ron, but what's done is done. At least they got a plan out of it. And it better work, or she will never be able to justify in any small way of what they had done.

Hermione looked back up to see the professors coming her way. She started to feel bad for professor Babbling, she wasn't looking so well, probably scared to see the man. Maybe, they should've healed him, at least a tiny bit. Although she was sure that Ron had loosened the cranks, giving the man some slack. They weren't very good at healing spells though. So his shoulder wouldn't be a very good sight. But, now that she thinks about it, he won't be able to fight them much for his mark, as it was his left shoulder that went out. And now she felt bad for thinking even that.

Then professor Flitwick started talking, and she gave him her immediate attention, more than happy to have her thoughts interrupted.

"I'm afraid that we won't be able to change the mark itself, but if we can understand it more, we should be able to get the effect you need. Although, please do be careful."Professor Babbling started to nod her head at what professor Flitwick was saying.

"With my help, we should be able to make a minor spell that wouldn't react badly to the mark, getting you to your destination, preferably unharmed."She may not be happy with what they did, but professor Babbling understood the need, and is more than willing to help, if only to end the war sooner. The students need to be back in school soon anyway.

"The mark should be relatively simple though, from what I've seen there are only two actual runes in it, although I should still take a closer look to be sure."She said.

And then they were in front of the dreaded building that held their captive. Hermione wasn't prepared for what she saw when she walked into the basement though.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Reviews are lovely things, aren't they? So, please, hand out some reviews, won't you? And you guys have no idea how hard it was keep hemophobe (fear of the sight of blood) in the sentence. It kept changing into homophobe. I think microsoft word has a slight problem. :\


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Another chapter! Thanks for the reviews and "sympathy" for the hemophobe problem. :p Glad you're enjoying my work so far. And thanks to **rhmac12** and a **guest** for appreciating the mark reversal idea. It's kinda hard to be original for me, especially considering how much fan fiction I've read. And I think it hasn't been done. Let's just hope I'm right. :)

H.P. belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

~While Hermione was out~

Ron, Harry, and the prisoner remained in an awkward silence for a good 10 minutes before Harry tried to save the day.

"So why'd you join him?"Harry's question… Didn't work out. Instead it just made the silence also a little tense as well. The man gave him a questioning look, almost as if he'd gone crazy for attempting "small talk".

Ran saved Harry with a somewhat better question. "What's your name?"

That made the atmosphere in the room relax a little. Although the man looked at him as if he was just as crazy. Don't they understand that you don't speak to prisoners unless it's to taunt them? Instead they were trying to make _"small talk"_. Of all things…

"Elijah."He answered anyway. Why he answered, he had no idea. Harry looked at Elijah in a very confused manner.

"What?"Elijah snapped. Harry broke out of his reverie to ask the man his now burning question.

"Isn't that name kind of… I don't know… Ironic?"Harry asked. Ron and Elijah looked at Harry confused.

"The name Elijah has a meaning along the lines of 'God is lord and strong', or something like that."Harry explained. Elijah suddenly understood, and then laughed. Harry then looked at him like he was crazy, and then Ron as well when he noticed Ron was trying to hold back a smirk. Needless to say, Harry was very confused.

Ron decided to take mercy on Harry and explained the amount of what he knew. "Harry, from what I remember of our religious teachings in the wizarding world, the muggles took our beliefs, and then named our Lady Magic as a male God."Harry looked at Ron and Elijah with understanding beginning to dawn on his face.

"So, is Lady Magic as cruel as what muggle bibles say she was?"Harry asked, with a new confusing question. This time Elijah answered.

"Only to the muggles that tried to hunt us down. Although over time the muggles started to make new exaggerated stories of a cruel, jealous, and forgiving yet not forgiving god. She's actually quite nice in my opinion. She hasn't done anything about our dissipating traditions, but I guess that as long as most of us believe in her, she's just going to leave us to our own devices."He slowly started to smile during his explanation. Apparently, talking about Lady Magic made him happy and calm.

And then it hit Harry like one of Dudley's punches. Why didn't he know this? Of all the times he had been in the library researching with Ron and Hermione, he knew he would've stopped if saw a book about _religion_. And Hermione would actually read the whole thing. Whether she believed it or not. And then Harry told them this.

"You know, now that I think about it, I never noticed a book on our religion either."Ron said. Elijah nodded.

"It was the ministry. Apparently the old religion falls under the category of dark. Our original texts on Lady Magic were then banned. Anything in Hogwarts got confiscated, and in the history class She was taken out of the lessons."Elijah said disappointedly.

"When did that happen?"Harry asked. This, Ron answered for him.

"It was probably after the first war, right?"At this, Elijah shook his head.

"It was before the first war. I think it was during the 1700's that it happened, although I could be wrong."He started to mumble to himself about possible dates, but knowing _for sure_ that it was actually before the first war.

"As far as I know, all purebloods get at least a skimming of our religion, but otherwise, even we are starting to forget, although I'm sure some of the older families will have the original texts."Elijah explained again. Well, they say you learn something new every day, and apparently, today's lesson for Harry was on magical religion. It's actually pretty interesting. He knew the ministry was messed up, and was going to be fixed when they won the war, but to have _banned you own religion_? That just seems stupid, and then Harry voiced his thoughts.

Elijah nodded, and Ron had a mix of a nod and shrugging of his shoulders. Harry just shook his head.

"So, back to my first question Elijah, why'd you join?"Harry asked, a little more confident than last time.

"Family."Well, that was somewhat expected.

"Why'd they join?"Ron asked, thinking he already knew the answer.

"To get bans off of the original practices and our religion."Ron was apparently wrong.

"Couldn't they have just gone into politics?"Harry asked.

"They thought war was the easiest and fastest way to do it."Elijah replied with a one shoulder shrug. Harry just closed his eyes and shook his head in disappointment. Some people…

Harry decided to loosen the cranks all the way after that. He'd keep his hands tied, of course, but he didn't need to remain in that position. Anyways, the man was probably resigned to an awful fate should he go back to Voldemort, and he knew it. No point in running.

Elijah slowly sat up, careful about his dislocated shoulder, his wand arm. And then they once again sat in silence, much more comfortable than last time. And then Hermione came into the basement. And upon seeing Elijah sitting up, a look of total confusion and surprise came over her face. Even the atmosphere in the room was better than she expected, although it slowly started to strain over her silence.

"I won't question why he is not restrained the way we had him before until we have finished what we need to do."Hermione said, seeing the guys relaxing once again. Even Elijah. Well, that was strange. Instead she continued to go down the stairs leading the professors to Elijah, and they started their observations of the mark, the man not fighting it a single bit.

* * *

**Important Author's Note (in my opinion): **So, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. And for those of you who had religious beliefs that I may have offended, or you considered rude, please don't be angry. That wasn't my intention. It ended up being part of the plot, and I wrote it that way on a whim. So, sorry if I insulted or offended any of you. Have a good day, and please review. :3


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people! :) Thanks for the comments about not being offended, for those of you who did review, you have no idea how much of a relief that is for me. Lol. Thanks, glad you're liking the story, and here's another chapter!

H.P. belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

It had to have been the hundredth time that he repressed a wince from the treatment his arm was getting. They weren't exactly rough, but they weren't gentle either. He noticed that the girl, Hermione, if he remembered correctly, occasionally glanced at his shoulder, inspecting it almost. He did hear she was the smart one, so she would probably know all the healing charms then. And now that he actually observed his shoulder, instead of simply staring off into its general direction, he noticed some bruising. And a bit of swelling. Ah well, at least it can be fixed.

And then suddenly, he did wince. His arm was moved at what would definitely be considered an odd angle. The professor gave him a look that was mixed with apology and… was that a bit of sadistic glee? Well, he is a Death Eater. He sighed and looked at Ron and Harry, who were desperately avoiding looking at him. The rooms silence was beginning to be suffocating for him. He may be a prisoner, but even he has a limit on the awkward scale. He glanced at the professor observing his mark, conjured magnifying glass in hand. Apparently he learned something new about his _pretty_ little brand. He hated the thing, truly.

But what he learned, and the others in the room as well, is that some of the scales in the serpent of the mark are actually really small runes. Various kinds of runes too. Summoning, pain, signaling, pain, constant knowledge of status of dead or alive, and, did he mention, there are _specific_ runes to cause pain? Yeah, 'cause those are there too. Figures, the sadistic bastard. Next to him was a floating piece of parchment listing more of the runes, but they really weren't that important for what they need to do, although they still need to know of all the runes there are, to prevent a disaster. This was the third check over, just to be sure that nothing was missed. Aaaannnnnndddd… Done! The woman finally put his damn arm down. It was about time, he was beginning to think she was going to artificially petrify it in that position or something.

"That's all of the runes. There are particular wand movements that will need to be avoided, however, it really shouldn't be _that_ difficult to get your plan in motion. You _do _have a plan, _right?_"Professor Babbling sternly asked.

Hermione just nodded her head, starting to go into thought about what wand movements that should be usable. A full circle wand movement would imply traveling using an object for verification of the area, however, it could also just give the name of the location, being safer. Although there is the chance that Voldemort may be moving to different locations every now and then. Although, considering his arrogance, that may be unlikely. A stab through the center would be for the attempt of pin pointing the _exact_ location, although that may be difficult, if not the right amount of magical energy is put into the stab, it would have to be _perfect_. But wards could be a possible problem, yet since they would be making their own spell…

Well, they'll just have to see how it goes. Not exactly the safest thing to do, but the most likely to get some sort of result. Now the incantation, that shouldn't be _too_ difficult. At least, if you know Latin fluently, of which the three of them don't. She'll have talk to someone who may know it, come up with the incantation and have them translate it. Although she _still _doesn't know why most English spells have to be done in another language. But that's something to question _after_ the war, when they win.

* * *

Short chapter. Sorry. So… I don't know what else to put down here today… Oh! I hit a rut, so I made mini pancakes/hotcakes for breakfast. It actually helped me come up with the wand movements. Yeah, I just kinda pulled the explanation for the movements out of my arse. I don't know if there is a Potter dictionary for wand movements or anything, so I just kinda pulled it out of thin air. XD Review please? :3


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, another chapter. I figured that I should point out as to why I upload every day. Well, I'm starting my first year of college (community, mostly to get math and English out of the way) and I want to finish before classes start, because then, I feel that I won't be able to write at all. It's kind of a precaution. And originally the story wasn't even going to be this long, thus, I've learned to plan things out, although I'll probably never do that. Well, onto the partially outlined chapter!

H.P. belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

"How about 'show me the origin'?"Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"That may show where the mark was made, but not Voldemort's location."The three of them went back to their thoughts. Who would've thought making an incantation was so hard. You have to be so careful with the wording. Even Elijah had thrown in a few suggestions. Harry and Ron told Hermione about their talk as well, and told her his name. Hermione didn't react. She didn't really know how to react to the fact that they were civil to a Death Eater. She wasn't angry, oh no. In fact, due to his fear of the possible death awaiting him, from dear Voldemort, he started giving suggestions as well. So, they somewhat had an ally. Or they were being played. But Hermione was making a backup plan for that.

"How about 'show me your master'?"Ron sent out. The others looked at him as if he was a genius. In fact, they felt ridiculous for not thinking of that one sooner. It was _so simple_.

"A better variation would be 'give me your master's location'."Hermione said. She felt awful. They were thinking about it being so difficult that it was actually simple. Leave it to Ron or Harry to simplify things for everyone.

"I'll go and ask for a Latin translation for it."Hermione said, already walking up the stairs and out of the basement. The others felt a silence fall over them again. Not awkward, but not pleasant either. Harry decided to try talking a bit.

"So, how's the shoulder?"He asked. They had healed Elijah's shoulder earlier, after all of the poking and prodding of his mark. The bruising was still there, but the swelling was gone. Although they did keep his hands tied, they weren't risking anything quite yet.

"Honestly? Small twinges of pain here and there, but much better than before."Elijah replied. Harry went silent again after that.

~With Hermione~

"Professor Flitwick!"Hermione called out upon seeing him. He turned around and greeted her with a small smile.

"Find the incantation you're going to try?"He asked softly. Hermione nodded her head.

"Yes. We need it to be 'give me your master's location'."She told him. Professor Flitwick closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"Da mihi locum dominis."Professor Flitwick told her after a bit, saying it slowly so that she catch the pronunciation and for her to remember the words.

"Da mihi locum dominis."Hermione repeated slowly, annunciating every word clearly. The professor nodded his head.

"Thank you, professor."Hermione said as she turned back and jogged back to the basement. They were so close! If this incantation works, and they learn Voldemort's location, all they need is a plan, a good one, obviously, but it's all they need. She reached the building and jogged down the stairs of the basement.

"I've got the translation!"She exclaimed. Harry and Ron looked up excited, they knew they were going to fight, but they couldn't help but be thinking along the same lines as Hermione was, they are getting close to ending the war. A plan and a dead Voldemort is all that is needed. If it all worked out.

"It's 'da mihi locum dominus'."Hermione told them slowly. Ron had a bit of trouble with it, but he got it down. The others might need to know it, for whatever reasons there could be. Better to be safe than sorry. Hermione had them get a piece of parchment and a quill, in case it did work and they needed to write it down. Hermione held out her hand patiently, waiting for Elijah to give her his marked arm. He did, if a little slowly, his arm starting to protest even the idea of moving. She held his arm firmly, yet gently and started.

"Da mihi locum-" the circling of the mark "dominus!" and a sharp jab in the center of the circle and the mark. At first, it seemed as if nothing was happening. Even Elijah wasn't responding to anything. He just shrugged his good shoulder. Hermione sighed in defeat. Seems as though they'll have to figure another incantation, or different movements. Or both.

She started to let go of Elijah's arm, until he suddenly hissed in pain. Hermione turned excitedly and took a closer look at the mark, and started to see a change. In fact, it was starting to slowly lift out of his skin, turning into a vapor like substance. And then it started forming words.

"Harry, the parchment!"Hermione urged, and he scrambled to get ready to write.

RIDDLE HOUSE, LITTLE HANGLETON, ENGLAND

Harry wrote it down. Then he started to look slightly confused. Voldemort _hated_ that place. The home of his muggle father's family. He wondered why he had gone there, that place was nothing but filth in Voldemort's opinion.

"Why would he go there?"Harry suddenly asked aloud. Hermione looked at Harry, remembering that Harry talked about that place before.

"That was the home of his muggle father, right?"She asked. Harry nodded his head in confirmation. Ron looked up and gave his opinion.

"Maybe he thought we wouldn't look there, he despises muggles, so it would seem like the most unlikely place to look for him."Hermione and Harry nodded their heads at Ron's theory, it seemed like it would make sense, especially because he was so vulnerable at the moment. Hermione turned and looked at them. This wasn't the time to dwell on why Voldemort was there.

"Well, let's get started on a plan then, shall we?"Hermione asked. Ron and Harry nodded, and everyone went into thought, even Elijah.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Good chapter? It was definitely longer than the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed, and please review! It helps me to know if I'm doing well, and I like to know what you guys think about it. So, yeah! Another chapter tomorrow! At least, that's the plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey. Another chap! And a response to a **guest** reviewer, I believe Ron can be very intelligent when he wants to be, but it's all reserved for strategy (plans, chess, etc.), despite his intelligence, I don't think the way to word things is really his thing, since it's in his nature to be blunt (in my opinion), and Hermione over thinks things. And then there's Harry who, despite good intentions, has a bad habit of goin' in guns a blazin'. But yeah, Ron is smart, and I acknowledge that.

H.P. belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

The trio managed to get a map of the area in and around Little Hangleton, by use of appearance changing spells, drastically changing the way they look, and notice me not charms to avoid drawing attention to themselves. Ron was sitting at the map thinking of areas for possible infiltration, while Hermione was thinking about how far out the wards on the house would be, and which ones they could be, even though she did plan on getting the eldest Weasley in on this.

She planned on heading out again with an invisibility charm on herself, courtesy of professor Flitwick, and a silencing charm on herself as well, while Bill had to use the invisibility cloak and be as careful as possible to avoid noise, as the spells being directly on him could interrupt the delicate work he had to do, depending on the wards.

Harry was sitting next to Ron, giving suggestions about placements of groups and who should be grouped with who, occasionally glancing at Elijah, who was just sitting patiently, staring off into space. Harry focused on the map again, and thought about how Mrs. Weasley would react to Fred going, having nearly lost him while trying to defend Hogwarts. He knew for sure though, that Fred and George were going to be in the same group, as it seemed that bad things only happened to them when they were apart, an interesting observation the three of them made.

They weren't sure about where to put Percy though, although they heard that he made a joke. Harry and Ron wished they had heard that, but to get back on track. What will they do with Elijah? They can't leave him here unattended, but despite the heart to heart that he and Ron had with him, they still didn't exactly trust him. They could always try for an unbreakable vow, but he had a feeling that wouldn't do much good in the trust department. He supposed that would be something that would be figured out when they were closer to finishing the plans. They noticed that Hermione got up, and she started going up the stairs.

"I'm going to get Bill, and then we'll go and check the wards. Get the cloak out while I'm gone."Harry nodded his head and went to the expanded purse that Hermione had, and started searching for his cloak. After about a minute he finally found it and dragged it out of the purse. Elijah came back to the real world, and eyed the cloak, out of curiosity. Harry just spared him a small smile and waited for Hermione to come back with Bill. He turned back to the map, Ron telling him to wait until they got a perimeter of the wards before placing any teams. So, they got a piece of parchment and started writing down names for who would be in what team. They were thinking teams of four or five.

The three of them would clearly be in a team together, but they were thinking of also having Luna and Neville on their team. Fred and George together, with Angelina, Moody, and Remus. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley together with professors McGonagall and Flitwick, along with Tonks. Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and Kingsley are going to be together in a group. They kept on working on the list, only looking up when Hermione came back with Bill. Harry and Ron gave Bill a smile, and Harry gave Hermione the cloak, who gave it to Bill. Bill smiled back at them then went back up the stairs with Hermione hearing a small good luck from Ron and Harry. After that they went back to their list of potential groups. Elijah just stayed in his spot, observing his oddly fading mark in curiosity, and was starting to space out again out of boredom. He felt like he was going to be there for quite a while longer.

* * *

So, reviews please? And yes, Fred isn't dead, I was devastated when Fred died, so I couldn't help myself. I was also tempted to have Sirius alive as well, but I thought I shouldn't do that. But Fred is alive, and he is going to stay alive! Hope, you enjoyed the chapter! And if you guys have group ideas, I'd like to hear them, I had trouble with putting the groups together. :/


	9. Chapter 9

Yup, another one, and now replies to reviews I had. To the **guest** reviewer, I kinda forgot Moody died, I checked on wiki for who lived and died, but my mind completely blanked on Moody. So, I guess he is alive for the story, yeah. But, I'm sure everyone can tell that the Battle of Hogwarts characters that died are still very much alive. And to **rhmac12** regarding the D.E. In a way, I don't really know what to do with Elijah, he's just kinda there. But, he didn't want to be a D.E. He just did it because of his family… Think of his situation like a mix of Draco and Severus. Does that help? Except, he never wanted it in the first place, and never enjoyed it, either. I think that should explain it. Maybe I'll write a side story for him? We'll see, I'll be finishing this story first though.

H.P. belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Hermione and Bill were slowly making their way up the hill, Bill being as careful as possible to be silent, and Hermione keeping three fingers on him to avoid losing each other. After about ten to fifteen minutes of silent climbing, Bill noticed the wards, dangerous ones, and pulled Hermione back, a little roughly, but she was going faster than him, and was also ahead of him by a few feet.

"You almost walked into the wards!"Bill silently hissed at her. She tapped his arm twice, giving him an apology in her silent way. He nodded, even though he couldn't be seen, but she probably felt the movement of the cloak. He got closer to the wards, and started his work, while Hermione was keeping a lookout for any Death Eaters. Although he may officially be a Curse Breaker, wards was also something he worked with occasionally, he can recognize most, and remove most of them as well. And all of these were, luckily, ones that he recognized and learned how to remove. Voldemort must have not known about the potential ward breaker, or he may have been over confident in his idea of hiding in a muggle town. Either way, he could do this.

A ward to alert the owner of intruders, anti-apparition, a ward to keep people from wanting to get close, most likely for the muggles, and a ward that will give immediate death upon entry. Good thing he stopped Hermione. Obviously, the wards will have been tweaked to allow the Death Eaters in, but any one without the mark is as good as dead. It will take time to take down the wards, but he figures the groups need to be out here waiting for him to finish. Better to be prepared for the moment they come down. With the identification of the wards done, he told Hermione to go and get the groups ready and have them go into hiding nearby. She tapped his arm, telling him she'll go and do it. When she left, he started working on the wards.

~With Hermione~

Hermione apparated into the basement of Honeydukes, and removed all of the charms on her. Ron and Harry looked up at her, and then she immediately came over to them and pointed on the map of where approximately the wards start, got a compass, and made the radius for them to see, being a few feet out just in case. Ron and Harry nodded with a quick thanks, and then started considering placement. They then asked Hermione to go back and see if there was a back door. She put the charms back on her and apparated back to the bottom of the hill, just in case. She went back up, much faster this time, and went around back, making sure not to get to close to the wards, and kept an eye out for a second entrance. When she was fully around to the back of the house, she saw a door, but it almost looked as if it were nailed shut. They could always blast the door open, but they're trying to be quiet about this. They could just use magic to vanish the nails though. She'll have to talk to Bill about possible wards being on the doors as well. Voldemort seemed paranoid enough to do that. She turned back around, deciding she'll try to find Bill, and ask him her question, when she saw a Death Eater headed her way. With quick thinking she ran into the trees behind the house, thanking the silencing charms on herself. She looked over the side of the tree, and waited for the Death Eater to pass. And then, he went into the wards, and around the porch. With a sigh of relief, she proceeded to get back to Bill, sprinting, just in case he saw Bill. It was unlikely, but it was something she wanted to be sure about.

She got to the front of the house, looking for the approximate location of where Bill would be, when she saw part of his leg, not much, but enough to give him away. The Death Eater was coming around to the front at a leisurely pace, and Hermione ran over to Bill, and pulled the cloak down enough to have all of his body covered. Bill was taken by surprise, but ignored it, figuring it was Hermione, and noticing that the cloak was slipping off. When he looked back up to finish his work, he noticed a Death Eater, and was silently thanking Hermione and all of her glory for saving him. It was a close call, he'd have to pay a little more attention to the cloak, now that he knew that there was a Death Eater patrolling the area.

When the Death Eater finally went around to the other side, Hermione removed the silencing charm on herself, and quietly told Bill she was leaving again, and then she remembered the question about wards on the doors.

"Do you think there would be some kind of ward on the doors as well?"She asked quietly. He nodded, and she felt the confirmation through the cloak, put the charm back on her, and went down the hill a little to apparate back to the basement. It was time to get everything and everyone in the area, time to prepare for the end.

* * *

So, good chapter? An alright chapter? A chapter with hopefully some sort of positive description? :D Well, hope you guys enjoyed it. I think it'll be one or two more chapters until the end.


	10. Chapter 10

I believe this is the last chapter. If I do write the story about Elijah, it'll be separate. I actually wanna know what you guys think about that. Well, hope you guys like the last chapter.

H.P. belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Everyone was waiting patiently in the trees surrounding the house, some even in the bushes, waiting for Bill to finish with the back door. While Moody and professors Flitwick and Babbling worked on putting their own wards up. Anti-apparition going out and a magic weakening ward for those with the Dark Mark, using Elijah for this. As far as anyone cared, he was just going with it, and then he either helped them, or he booked it to go into hiding. He was useful, so for now, they didn't mind. Then the professors and Moody finished with the wards. Now they just had to wait for Bill. They went back to their own groups, and when they were back in place, they suddenly saw three fingers appear from under the cloak. It was time then. Everyone made their way to the house, invisible and silenced, but a spell to keep them visible and hearable to each other. Everyone thought it best to use stealth. If everything went right, this would be over quick.

Elijah just stood back and watched as the front door opened, hoping for Harry to win. He may get Azkaban, but he didn't want Voldemort taking over the wizarding world. Maybe he could go into politics if he survived the trials? The mark was still slowly fading, but he felt it wouldn't fade completely. He jumped a bit when something brushed his arm, and recognized it was Harry's hand. Elijah made himself invisible and silenced as well, thinking he may as well help them some more. After all, what else did he have to lose? After deciding that, yes, he will help, he followed Harry's group.

Once everyone in the front entered they quietly shut the door, and split up. Group 1, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, and now Elijah, went upstairs, Harry using his scar to guide him. The sooner Voldemort was down, the sooner the war was over. Group 2, Fred, George, Angelina, Moody, and Remus, went to the second floor as well, hoping to apprehend any Death Eaters around, mostly to avoid Harry from being interrupted.

Coming from the back door, Group 3, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, professors McGonagall and Flitwick, and Tonks, went through the first floor, doing the same as Moody's group, looking for Death Eaters, and preventing them from getting in the way. Group 4, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and Kingsley decided to look for a cellar, and if they didn't find one, they'd help with the first floor.

After about five minutes of wandering around the corridors of the second floor, Harry finally stopped at a double door. He gestured a shooing motion at Moody's group for them to keep going, and that they'd wait for ten minutes. Moody nodded and kept going forward. It was best to have as little interruptions as possible. It would certainly make things easier.

While on the first floor Tonks' group was slowly making their way through the first floor, they found one room with Death Eaters, but not many in there, about seven of them. They decided to wait, and check the remaining rooms. Finding no one else, they went back to the room and waited. Every group had a coin that would get hot, to signal the attack. So they just kept in position outside the door, waiting for the coin to make the signal.

Kingsley's group did find a cellar, and it wasn't empty. They counted ten Death Eaters, but decided to scout the area. Fleur, being the smallest and part Veela, was sent to do the scouting. Because she was smaller, it was less likely she would bump into anyone or anything, so long as she was careful. But if she was caught, she would attempt to use any of her abilities inherited from her Veela genes, so that she could possibly stun them into a stupor with her aura. As she was weaving through everything, and even around some Death Eaters, one started to suddenly walk around, and in her attempt to avoid being noticed, she bumped into an end table.

She didn't make any noise, but there was a vase on the table, and it was threatening to reveal her. And then it dropped, but with quick reflexes, she used a cushioning charm to keep it from making any noise, and to keep it from breaking, or more like shattering into small pieces. With a small sigh of relief, she picked it up, and put it back in place, and immediately continued her scouting, while Bill was nearly having a heart attack from the fear and worry of her possibly being caught.

And as she continued on, in the far corner, behind the boiler, was another Death Eater. However, it seemed as if no one really noticed him, or even cared about him in any way. So she got very, very, _very_, close, and then hit the man with a stunner, and immediately casted a cushioning charm to avoid his fall from making any noise, she then put a sleeping charm on him, and spelled some ropes on him. So now, it really was only ten Death Eaters they needed to deal with. She went back to the group, and then told them about the eleventh Death Eater that she took care of. Kingsley nodded, and then proceeded to wait for the coin to start heating up.

Meanwhile, with Moody's group, they proceeded to walk through the halls of the second house. So far they had found nothing, and hopefully, and not hopefully, if there were any other Death Eaters they would be with Voldemort. With a minute left to spare, they made it back to Harry's group, not even batting an eyelash at Elijah. With a nod of the head from Moody, Harry pressed his thumb into the coin, sending the message everyone wanted to have. Time to fight.

And as soon the message went out, Harry burst the doors open, invisibility charms in place, and surprised the Death Eaters in there, both groups tossing stunners left and right. And while everyone else was dealing with the lackeys, Harry removed the charms on him, and sent a diffindo towards Voldemort. With an easy flick of his wand, Voldemort reflected it, and Remus, who saw it heading towards him ducked, and then it hit one of the Death Eaters, making a rather messy sight. There were _at least _twenty Death Eaters, and some of them were being taken down easily, others, not so much. However, Voldemort ignored them in favor of killing Harry. And sent a silent, murky brown spell flying towards Harry. Hermione flicked a protego towards Harry, absorbing whatever the spell was, knowing it wouldn't be pretty.

Voldemort, noticing where the protego came from, sent an Avada Kedavra over in the general direction, and instead of hitting Hermione who ran in another direction as soon as she sent the shield, and killed one of his followers instead.

While on the first floor, the simple number of seven Death Eaters was handled quickly and easily. The Death Eaters were stunned with ropes around them. It had been fairly easy, perhaps new recruits, that apparently were being punished by one of the inner circle, Lucius Malfoy, in fact. It was the perfect distraction, no one noticed that the door was opening, a few quick stunners, and the job was done. However, Tonks was considering going upstairs to help with Voldemort, and voiced her thoughts.

"You think we should help upstairs? Seems we've finished here."She asked, worrying for Remus. Mrs. Weasley completely understood her worry. They had a child, and their child couldn't be left without a father, not to mention she loved him dearly. She also started to think of her own children, wondering how they were.

"What do think, Minerva?"Mrs. Weasley asked. Professor McGonagall, having thought the same thing about them, nodded her head.

"Filius, would you go with Miss. Tonks?"She asked. Professor Flitwick nodded his head, and they walked out of the room at a quick pace, Tonks hoping for Remus to still be alright.

In the basement, things went pretty smoothly, Percy nearly got hit with an Avada, however he managed to get out of its way, but just barely made it. He surprised himself, honestly, as he was never athletic, it was practically a miracle that he managed to get out of the way of the Killing Curse. When they were finished, they dragged all of the Death Eaters into a single area. At first they were worried about the Death Eater Fleur had taken down, as the Death Eater that was walking around got awfully close to the corner that the fallen man was in.

And then the coin started heating up, and the first Death Eater to go down was the one to close to revealing that they were there. And after that, it seemed relatively quick and easy. Although these Death Eaters did put up a fight despite the stealth they used at first. One Death Eater was shooting the Killing Curse left and right, not caring who he hit, so he was the first to go down once they were revealed. It was a close call though. Charlie and Bill checked on their younger brother to make sure he was alright, but as soon he said he was, Bill went straight to Fleur.

Now they wait, no matter how much they wanted to check on Ron, the twins, and Harry, they felt it was best to stay down there. When it was all over, the coin would heat up again. They could only hope that everyone would be alright.

Voldemort was starting to get frustrated. The boy was lucky, but now he just seemed squirrely, moving fast and being highly flexible. Everyone else eventually dropped their charms, finally visible to their enemy. Bellatrix was against the twins, they were sticking together this time, not letting Bellatrix separate them, which it seemed she was trying to do just that. Remus jumped in to help them, throwing a confringo, managing to get Bellatix's dress to catch on fire, she was temporarily distracted spelling the fire off of her, just barely shielding against a stunning charm. She sent an Avada in Remus' direction, he ducked, and it hit the wall. Then, to the surprise of Remus and the twins, Tonks appeared, and sent an Avada at Bellatrix, looking supremely angry. Going for Remus was too far for Tonks. Bellatrix fell, the insane life leaving her eyes.

Tonks quickly put up a protego against a burnt orange spell directed towards her, which was deflected by Voldemort. The minions all being dead, everyone kept their eyes on Harry, Hermione and Ron even throwing spells in an attempt to distract Voldemort, which was failing miserably. Voldemort wasn't even trying to do an evil overlord speech he was so focused on killing Harry, sending only Avada Kedavras at him. Eventually Harry started sending the same spell back at Voldemort, he was ready to kill Voldemort, he just needed to get it to hit the man, if he could even be called one.

And then while trying to think of a way to get Voldemort, sending an Avada low, hoping Voldemort wouldn't see it, he was hit by one, falling back. Everyone watched as Voldemort simply side-stepped the curse sent towards him. He smirked in triumph.

"Well, well, well. It seems as though Harry Potter is dead."Voldemort stated, almost in a bored tone. Elijah walked over to Harry, and nudged him with his boot, making sure he was dead. He smirked, and nodded his head towards Voldemort. Voldemort's smirk grew wider, more vicious than before. Elijah walked towards Voldemort, head bowed in respect, and moved right behind him towards the right side, eyeing his master, smirk still in place.

"Harry!"Hermione cried out going to his side, tears slowly going down her face. And then she noticed something. Harry was still breathing, just barely, hiding it from Voldemort. She was confused, but kept crying, faking it now, and intending to ask Harry a million questions after everything was over.

And then Elijah slowly lifted his wand. Everyone being completely focused on the body of their fallen friend and family member. And when his wand was fully lifted, pointing at Voldemort's heart, hidden from the view of everyone, he whispered those two forbidden words. And then suddenly everyone saw the green light of the Killing Curse, and Voldemort falling forward, Elijah's wand still lifted.

Harry slowly sat up, stiff from being temporarily dead. Seeing Dumbledore was nice, but he would've preferred his parents and Sirius. He looked at Elijah, and smiled an appreciative smile, and Elijah smiled a soft smile back. Everything went according to plan. Using Voldemort's supposed follower was practically genius, and since he was so lowly ranked, the evil overlord wouldn't have even thought of the betrayal occurring. Elijah pocketed his wand and walked over to Harry, offering his hand, and Harry gratefully took it, and got to his feet. Everyone seemed so shocked that they just stared at their friendly interaction.

Harry and Elijah had it all planned out, should Harry die, Elijah was to kill his "master", no matter what. It took forever to get Ron out of the basement, to leave the two of them alone for him to try and make a plan. Harry took a chance and trusted Elijah, and he was right to do so. Voldemort was dead, by Elijah's hand, or by wand, if one wanted to be technical. And they had it all planned out, making everyone not think of him much, as far as they knew he was a traitor to Voldemort, and they expected him to run for it. But he stayed. And having the idea planted into everyone's brain that he was going to fight against Voldemort was necessary, so that everyone would be both surprised and not surprised at the same time. It gave him the perfect façade to get back on Voldemort's side, and more importantly, for Voldemort to be gloating and not notice how far back Elijah was behind him.

"Thanks. The plan seemed to work pretty well."Harry said looking around Elijah, then going over, slowly due to his sore body, and nudged Voldemort with his own shoe.

"Yup. He's dead."Harry said, and Elijah was relieved.

"Good, I was starting to get nervous that it didn't work."Elijah said, another small smile working its way onto his face. Harry pulled out the coin, and pressed his thumb against it, telling everyone it was done. The war against Voldemort is over. They still had Death Eaters to catch, but otherwise, it was all over. It _is_ all over, Harry corrected himself. Everyone was slowly making their way up the stairs, with their prisoners floating behind them. Professor McGonagall walked in, and saw the body of Voldemort, a grim look on her face.

"Now we just need to catch his followers. That shouldn't be _too_ difficult. But Hogwarts will need to be rebuilt quickly. There are students that need to be in school."The professor said. Everyone just nodded in agreement. Kingsley walked up to the body of Voldemort and put him in a box, proof of his death will be his body in a crappy wooden coffin. He put the lid on it and turned to everyone else.

"It's time we get to work, then, don't you all think so?"Kingsley asked. He just got a room full of nods. It's over. Time to rebuild wizarding Britain.

* * *

So… Last chapter! What do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it. A little anti-climactic I suppose, but I still hope you enjoyed it! And tell me of what you think about possibly doing a story about Elijah, although if the idea persists for too long I might do it anyway. Also, this took me about 3-4 hours to write. Yay me! Oh, and hearable is now a word! XD


End file.
